The present invention relates to a novel oxidized-type glutathione derivative, more specifically to an oxidized-type glutathione alkyl ester and a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, a method of preparation thereof as well as a pharmaceutical composition containing one of them as an active constituent for suppression of disorders in the liver.
It is known that glutathione alkyl esters (reduced-type) are superior to glutathione in transferability into living bodies, for example to the liver and the kidney, and that they undergo hydrolysis to form glutathione after transferred.
Glutathione monoesters (reduced type) have been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 15870/1986, whereas no description has been given about an oxidized-type glutathione alkyl ester, a method of preparation thereof or a use thereof.